The present invention relates to a coin sorting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easy to use coin sorting apparatus with increased sorted coin storage. The apparatus includes a pivotable coin container assembly that is releasably secured in either an operative position or a container removal position. A safety switch is included to prevent the activation of the coin separating mechanism when the coin container assembly is not operatively positioned to receive sorted coins.
Coin sorting devices are generally known. A user places one or more coins in a hopper or similar coin receiving location. A coin separating mechanism separates the coins and dispenses them one at a time from the hopper, where they fall under the force of gravity, into a coin sorting mechanism. The coin sorting mechanism classifies the coins by their diameter. Coins of a particular diameter, and consequently of a particular denomination, are directed into the appropriate one of a plurality of sorted coin storage containers.
One deficiency with known coin sorting devices is their lack of sufficient sorted coin storage space. Known devices utilize only a single coin storage container for each coin denomination. The coin storage containers are typically cylindrical or tubular in shape and are generally of a size corresponding to standard coin rolling wrappers that hold anywhere from twenty to fifty coins. Therefore, with known devices, the operation of the apparatus must be frequently interrupted (if possible) such that the coins in the coin storage containers can be removed before an overflow occurs. Merely lengthening the tubular coin containers to increase the capacity thereof results in a coin sorting apparatus that is too tall for convenient use and storage. Also, conventional coin wrappers are not generally usable with coin cylinders or tubes that are significantly longer than the coin wrappers themselves.
Another drawback of the known coin sorting devices is the lack of any safety switch mechanism to prevent activation of the coin separating mechanism when the sorted coin containers are not operatively positioned to receive the sorted coins. Thus, with known devices, the potential exists for the activation of the coin separating mechanism even when the sorted coin containers are not operatively positioned to receive the sorted coins. This results in the spillage of coins from the coin sorting mechanism onto the floor, table, or other area adjacent the apparatus.
While known coin sorting devices do include mechanisms for pivoting the sorted coin containers between an operative position and a container removal position, these known mechanisms do not include means for releasably securing the containers in either position. Consequently, with known devices, it is possible to accidentally pivot the coin containers out of their operative position while the coin separating mechanism continues to operate thereby spilling coins. It is also possible to pivot the coin containers out of their removal position to some intermediate position. Unwanted movement of the coin container assembly in this manner makes it difficult for a user to remove the containers from the apparatus without spilling coins. Unwanted movement of the coin container assembly from its operative position can result in the spillage of coins from the individual containers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new and improved coin sorting apparatus which would overcome the foregoing deficiencies and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.